herologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Apokalyptikos
''Apokalyptikos '' (lifting of the veil) is the genesis of the Herology series and the first of the Theomachy Trilogy by Tim Halbrook. Targeted for approximately 40,000 words, the title refers to the veil concealing the history behind mythology and the subsequent lifting when the legends of lore are revealed to be much more. Overview Ages ago, when evolution was still on the make, alien beings took refuge upon our planet. These ancient astronauts were worshipped by our primitive ancestors, and legends of their exploits were woven into tales of mythology. One story proposes that powerful prisoners were unwittingly unleashed, wreaking havoc upon mankind. Their revolt nearly brought the downfall of their own race, but the dark daimones were banished and forgotten. Though the visitors have since departed, some believe the daimones remain, lost in the future... War rages on. The world's economies continues to crumble, soon to reach nadir. With governments failing their people and civilization slipping into unrest, peace has become nostalgic memory. Ever aware of opportunity, a modern messiah aims to unite the world under his ultimate utopia. Though his plan is an open conspiracy, details and supporters remain shadowed. With the world torn by war and freedom at the edge of oblivion, blind bounty hunter Grimshaw has one desire this night: decision. Haunted by yesterdays and anxious about tomorrows, today he sits at a bar within the small town of Mt. Magedon, Illinois reflecting on what was and predicting what could be. He doesn't give a damn about world wars, scheming sophisticates, or ancient aliens, but change is inevitable... Having lost his fiance at the hands of her brother, his tunnel vision is expanded once the target joins the open conspiracy. Assisting a detective investigating the conspiracy, they discover mythology held more truth than history had assumed. Within the barrel of his gun rests a bullet fated for Robert Law, and nothing, including the Apocalypse, will sway the path of destiny. Characters ;Ed Grimshaw - Protagonist :A blind bounty hunter and the protagonist of the story. Framed for the murder of his wife, he vows to stop at nothing until he has his vengeance. ;Robert Law - Antagonist :A corrupt cop and victim of Grimshaw's vengeance. ;Nata Alcala - Deuteragonist :A native woman who lives within the forest. She leads Grimshaw to Los Angeles to meet with Samuel Lucas and clear his name. ;Lex Penn - Tritagonist :A N.C.A. agent who's been assigned to gather intelligence on Samuel Lucas for the UK government. Supporting Cast ;Samuel Lucas :The Governor of California and proposed "Modern Messiah" armed with Utopian visions. ;Matthiaos Mantzavinos :A wealthy private banker and active proponent of the ancient astronaut theory. The details about his acquired wealth are scant to the public. ;Locke Smyth :An orphan who witnesses the formation of the Open Conspiracy with his friend Cameron Tucker. He's kidnapped as a result, requiring Lex to rescue him to build a case. ;Ripper Rathbone :A IX Adept in the Typhonian Order. Also a proponent of the ancient astronaut theory. ;Boris Kirillov :Infamous smuggler blacklisted by the Tambov Gang after a "losing a shipment" which resulted in his nickname. ;Cameron Tucker :An orphan interested in the occult and extermination of the human race. He is greatly intrigued by the ancient astronaut theory. ;Melvyn Walshe :A retired MI6 officer of Irish descent. As an old colleague of Lex's superior Reginald Ridley, he is called upon for his expertise in mythology. Category:Novels